Hidden Heritage
by ElectricAnya
Summary: "Elsa Scott's life was never normal. An Empath, owner of a tavern. Her heritage was complicated, and she never brought it up. Ursula Lewis, a SHIELD agent, with powers that threatened even HER sanity, at times. The two meet when recruited for SHIELD. MindBreaker, and the MadHatter." *rated T for language*
1. I - Elsa

**Elsa's PoV**

I was where i was every day at 1am. Polishing the beer kegs behind the bar, watching my last customers nurse the remnants of their drinks. I set down the beer keg under the bar, shutting the glass. I pull out a hidden stool, to sip my own drink. A man comes in, dressed all fancy, in a full suit and tie.

"Bar's closing, these lads are finishin' up and leavin'. " I watch the new costumer.

"Im not here for a drink." He says.

"Me stop'd cookin' hours ago. A bit late, arentcha, lad." I lean forward onto my spotless bar countertop.

"Im not here for food either. Im here for you." I can't see the man's eyes behind his sunglasses, but i can feel the confidence radiating from him.

"Me? Whatcha want with a lass like me?" I ask, surprised.

"Why don't we talk when your place clears out." He smirks.

I raise my eyebrows. "You expect me to believe a random lad when he walks inta me own bar and tells me we should talk when we're alone."

"This should reassure you." He pulls out a wallet, and flips out a government badge.

I narrow my eyes, but lean back accepting the un-falseness of the badge.

"Oi, drunken lads. You best be leavin' now. 'Tis gettin' late." I clear up the glasses, and the stragglers file out of my bar.

"May we talk now?" The government agent asks.

"Do i look i be ready? I got a bar to clean." I snap.

The agent looks like he's at a loss for words.

I finish rubbing down my dark wood tables, and walk to the broom closet. I pull out a broom.

"If you want this to go faster, help me."

The agent caught the broom, and got up.

"Sweep real good. I don' want bugs in me bar." I tell him, before going to lock the six locks and three deadbolts on my bar.

"Isn't that a bit much?" The agent asks, noticing the bolts.

"Neva' too much safety, lad." I crack a smile.

I go back behind my lovely bar, and clean the countertop, while surveying the area. Eight booths along the right wall, just as you came in, And the bar on your left. Straight back is a mini arcade, and pool tables.

"And what's yer name? I can't keep on callin' ya Government-Agent-Who-Stormed-Ma-Bar." I laugh, cleaning off the beer nozzles on the dispenser.

"Agent Clint Barton." The man *finally* removes his sunglasses to reveal sparkling grey-green eyes.

"Well you probably know me name, and not just as Mama E." i chuckle, thinking of the nickname my regulars call me.

"Of course i know your name, Elsa Scotts." Clint smirks.

"So you did yer homework."

"That i did."

I finished cleaning my bar, and Clint finished up the floor.

"We can talk now." I open the door to the office. "Cmon in, lad."

I whistle, collapsing into one of the comfy chairs around the desk.

Azula, my Harlequin Great Dane, picks herself up off of her doggie bed in the corner, and trots over to me.

"Hey lassie." I chuckle, rubbing her head, which is now in my lap.

"You own a bar, with a giant dog in the back." Clint states, amused.

"Pretty much." I chuckle. "So, whatcha want to talk 'bout?"

"I'm here on behalf of the American Government to ask you to join a top-secret organisation, that deals with supernatural stuff."

"You want me to join a band o' toddlers to save de world from aliens." I clarify.

"Pretty much." Clint agrees.

"So, you in?"

"What, no weird briefin' or background checks? No nothin'? Just a simple 'You in?'?" I ask, admonished.

"Yeah." Clint says, with a 'duh' look on his face.

"Good enough for me."

Hey. Anya here. This is being joint written with the amazing PyscoPixieCullen. I write Elsa's PoV's, and she writes Ursula's.


	2. II - Ursula

My feet were resting on my desk, as I lounged in my chair. My eyes were closed, as I waited.

'Yup. I am going to get SO much crap, for what I did.' I chuckled to myself.

The other Agents, scurried around the Hellicarrier, doing their own petty business. The occasional ringing of a cell phone, and the rustling of papers, was the only noise.

"LEWIS!" Director Fury bellowed, storming over to my desk.

'Ah, just on time.' I thought to myself, and opened my eyes.  
All of the other Agents, looked very startled.

"Yes, Nick?" I raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT THE HELL. I JUST CAME BACK-" he started.

"From a meeting with, The Council? Yes, I know. And, you should be grateful." I smirked, folding my arms across my chest.

The black-clad Director slammed his fist down, onto my desk.  
"DAMMIT, LEWIS. THOSE MEETINGS ARE EXTREMELY PRIVET! I CANNOT HAVE OTHER EARS, LISTENING IN!" He growled.

"And yet, you let HILL in? Your little Shadow, Maria Hill. But not me, who if you do not recall, can have you in a twitching ball on the floor, in five seconds if I so please." My inner-redhead came out.

Fury moved back a little.  
"You left a note, on my desk. What does it mean?" He demanded, quickly changing the subject.

Smart.

"The phone number, of Erik Selvig. My...sister," I nearly choked on the word. "Works with him. He may be able to assist you, with the Tesseract." I pointed out.

Fury raised an eyebrow...well...his ONE eyebrow.

"Call him. And hey, what happened to your eye? I never was clear on that." I pursed my lips.

"Lewis." Fury moaned, doing a facepalm.

"I'll call Selvig. He better be all that." Nick started to walk away.  
"He is." I said.

"I would refrain, from calling the Director the names, you're thinking of." Natasha said, from behind me.

I scoffed.

"Right. I'm a Redhead, Nat. Keeping my mouth shut...not the easiest thing in the world." I turned around, to face her.

She was perched on a railing, her dyed Crimson hair shorter, than I remembered.

"SO!" I clapped my hands together.

"Budapest."


	3. III - Elsa

**Elsa's PoV**

Its been six years since i accepted SHIELD's offer to become one of their agents.

And let me tell you, it has been the best six years of my life.

Clint became my best friend, along with his partner, Natasha Romanov. Clint and Natasha trained me, and now i can successfully spar with other agents and hand their ass to them on a silver platter.

As for my powers, well, they're fun to work with. Telekinesis, telepathy, Im an Empath, and i can turn invisible and project force fields, which is F U N. but because of my freaky brain powers, I'm stuck as a 23 year old forever. *yay*.

"Agent Scotts, Director Fury requests your presence on the bridge." A young recruit interrupts my brutalisation of my favourite punching bag. It even has a label. "Elsa Scotts' punching bag. If used by anyone else, prepare to have your ass handed to you."

We have Clint to thank for the message.

"I'll be right there." I stroll back over to my duffle bag, and unwind the gauze on my hands. I slip my awesomely awesome fingerless gloves back on (fully equipped with retractable spikes and tranquilliser darts.)

My boots clunk on the grated steps as i head to the bridge, so i decided to take the easy and silent way to the bridge.

I fly.

Ok, not really. More like i telekinetically control my body to soar through the air at a controlled speed.

"Seriously, Ellie?" I hear a voice laugh. Its Ursula, my third best friend.

"Seriously!" I give her a thumbs up as i soar down the hallways.

I touch down at the end of the hallway, walking out onto the bridge.

"Agent Scotts." Fury greets tonelessly.

"Director Fury." I copy his tone.

"Hello Direc- Elsa?" Ursula walks in and looks mildly surprised.

"Oh, hey Soul-less. What're ye doin' here?" I ask, slumping back into a chair at the big weird table after the Director sits down.

I call Ursula Soul-less because she's a redhead, and they don't have souls. Period.

"Both of you are here for the same thing." Director Fury sighs, like he's about to regret telling us something. (I could find out myself, but out if respect, i don't.)

"The Tesseract Energy Project has failed." He sighs, and clasps his hands. "Something very important happened a few days ago. I visited Erik Selvig to see how the project was coming along, only to bear witness to something unexpected. The Tesseract is in fact a doorway to deep space. A person came through, claiming himself to be Loki of Asgard.-"

I interrupt the Director with one-freaking-scentence. "God damnit, Fury! You brought Loki of fucking Asgard to fucking Earth!"

"You know of him?" Fury leans back in his chair.

I fume. "I know god freaking everything, Director."

" Back to the point. When this Loki person arrived, he , charmed, so to speak, both Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton."

"Ye put Clint on the Tesseract Project?!" I shriek.

Then everything starts to process. "YE WERE MESSING WITH THE TESSERACT?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS HOLY WOULD POSSES YE TO POKE AT DE MOST POWERFUL ENGERY SOURCE IN DE ENTIRE MULTIVERSE?!" Things started to fall off of shelves, and a few computers went out.

"Agent Lewis..." Fury looks irked.

"On it." Ursula whacks me in the back of my skull. "Chill out."

"So now Clint and Erik have been compromised, and now you want to un-scrap the Avengers Initiative." Soul-less says bluntly.

"How did you know about that?" Fury turns to me. "Did you read my mind and tell her?"

"We did it the old fashion way." Soul-less answers.

"We hacked into the files." I clarify. Fury purses his lips. "Ok Ursula did the hacking, i just told her what to do and was lookout." I admit.

"Well yes, Agent Lewis is correct, as much as i hate saying that." Fury admits. "But this must stay a secret."

"Another secret Fury? You should have enough." Soul-less sighs.

Our boss looks confused for a second. I would be too.

"You're not a spy, you're THE spy. Your secrets have secrets which have secrets." Ursula explains.

"I feel like that's somethin' Tony Stark would be sayin' if we were in a movie 'bout this team." I laugh.

"Totally." I agree.


	4. IV - Ursula

**Ursula's PoV**

I watched Stark stare, at the Files.  
Coulson had left me, with Tony. To reassure, that he 'did his homework' as Pepper put it. I was perched on the bar, my knees tucked up to my chest. I looked at the files in front of me. Captain America, Thor Odinson, Natasha and Clint, Dr. Bruce Banner. Though, something on the screen, caught my eye. It was a picture, from a security camera.

"Wait." I said, jumped off the bar, and ran to Tony.

He moved out of my way, so I wouldn't ram into him.

"Woah, slow down Racer X." Tony said.

I smirked. The file I was interested in, was the middle one. It wasn't about ANY of the Avengers...it was about who stole the Tesseract. I touched the picture I was interested in, and zoomed in on it.

It was of a Man, with long black hair, and...armour. The picture was only from the chest up, but I could tell that he was tall. Staring into his shocking blue eyes, a tingling started in my head.

"Oh, god." I grabbed my head, and backed up

"Urs?" Tony asked.

"Don't TOUCH ME, ANTHONY." I hissed.

That tingling, it meant that something wasn't right.

The man...was in danger. I wasn't an Empath like Elsa, but I could tell what was happening in someone's head.

When the tingling went away, I dropped my hands, and opened my eyes.

"Your eyes are blue, Urs. Are they supposed to be that color?" Tony asked.

"What? Uh...no." I shook my head.

"...Jeez. They just turned Hazel again." He folded his arms, across his chest.

"Let's keep a watch on the color." I noted, walking back to the file.

"Who...who is that?" I asked, mesmerized, by him.

"Loki. At least, that's what this says." Tony gestured to the writing, under the picture.

He was...Handsome. Extremely. Handsome.

"Loki. As in, THE LOKI. God of Mischief?" I thought aloud, checking on Thor's file.

"Holy crap." I muttered.

"Brothers...wait. Oh. Tony, I need to read these files." I pointed at Loki's file, and Thor's.

"Uhh." He said.

I reached into my pocket, pulled out my Flashdrive, and put it into the USB port.

"Wasn't a question." I said.


	5. V - Elsa

**Elsa's PoV**

Fury talked blah blah blah about the Avengers, essentially putting me to sleep. I knew i could just read Ursula's mind later.

"Hey, Ice Queen."

"Hey Soul-less." I greet my best friend.

"Broke that bag yet?" She snickers.

"Not yet." I laugh, striking the bag with my fists.

I was at the gym on one of the lower levels of the Helicarrier, beating the shit out of my favourite punching bag.

"Well anyway, im playing messenger, and Fury wants you to accompany Romanova to collect Bruce Banner. I get to go accompany Coulson to get Stark."

"Shit." I breathe.

"Yep!" Ursula cackles gleefully. "You get to tango with the Hulk!"

"Fudge."

* * *

"MindBender, in position." I press two fingers to my earpiece. "Visual on decoy."

"Good. Im going in." Natasha says, and i watch Bruce Banner follow the little girl inside the cabin, look around, and realise he got cheated.

Im next to a fireplace, right by a window, but in my invisible mode.

I tuned out their conversation, until i feel the tension radiating oflf of Bruce. I get ready, channeling my power towards my hands, but not letting them glow a telltale white.

"STOP LYING!" Bruce thunders.

Natasha and i react immediately. She pulls her gun from its taped spot under the table, while i throw a force field ball around Bruce, and let go of my invisibility. He looks startled at my sudden appearance, and glowing white hands.

"Im sorry, that was mean." He puts his hands up in surrender.

I just glare at him, tightening my hands into a fist, ready to knock Bruce out and give him bad dreams with one glowing-handed punch.

"Natasha, im sorry. That was mean. Put the gun down, please." He begs, smiling.

I wave one glowing hand in slow-mo in the direction of Natasha, forcing a calming feeling over her. She lowers her gun, but doesn't take her fingers off of the smooth barrel. She presses two fingers to her ear. "Stand down."

"All alone, huh." Bruce chuckles.

I however, don't move a muscle except to calm down Nat.

"You can, um, stop now." He mutters

"I don't trust you. If you can scare a master assassin that bad, you've earned yourself the top spot on my watch list." I snap.

"Agent Scotts. Release Dr. Banner from the field." Tasha says steely.

"Fine." I spread my arms out to the side, and the force field disappears, but a strong calm feeling washes over the entire captain. My hands don't loose their white-blue glow.

"Agent Scotts." Tasha pokes me. "Let's go."

"Aye." I mutter.

"Want me to fly the plane?" I ask, using a glowing hand to scratch a particularly itch spot on my head.

"Nah, i got this." She says, smiling softly.

"Suit yerself." I laugh. We walk towards to the Quinjet, with Banner following behind.

"I'll see you back at base." I smile. Tasha nods, and walks up the ramp into the jet.

"You aren't coming with us?" Bruce asks, as i lace my boots tighter and tighten my gloves.

"I got me own way of flyin'." I grin, taking my hair out of my bun, letting my boob-length hair tumble down.

"Huh?" Bruce looks confused.

"You coming, Dr. Banner?" Natasha calls.

"I'll be right there." He calls back.

"See ya later, Dr. Banner." I snap on my aviator googles, which are always hanging around my neck.

"I fly solo, Dr. Banner." I chirp, before lifting myself up and spiralling into the sky.


	6. VI - Ursula

**Ursula's PoV**

"Urs!" Tony shoved my shoulder, waking me up.

"HUH?!" My head snapped up.

"Hey, octo-lady. You better check this out." He pointed over to the files.

I blinked several times, before my eyes could focus.

I had fallen asleep, while reading Thor, and Loki's files.

It was 3 in the afternoon. I had fallen asleep several times during the day, seeing as we had been up all night, reading the files.

Tony's nickname, clicked into my brain.

"Oh, seriously Tony?! Octo-lady?!" I demanded, pinching the brim of my nose.

He laughed.

"C'mon. Get off my bar, and get over here." He motioned for me to get up.

I sighed heavily, and hopped off the bar, striding slowly over to him.

"Stark, I feel like a zombie." I noted.

"You always do, when you wake up. Now, look at this." He pointed to a map.

I furrowed my brow, and made a surprised noise.

"Why do you have a map, of Germany?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Because, Pixie, look whose there." He pulled up security camera footage.

Loki, was on the camera.

In Midgardian wear...well, that's understandable. Not drawing too much attention to himself, YET.

"Shit, why is he there?" I asked, moving closer to the screen.

'Beeeeeep! Beeeeeeep!' My phone rang.

"Shit!" I breathed, and grabbed my cell out of my duster's pocket.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Soul-less, it's me." Elsa said.

"I know, Mama E, you have a restricted number." I put a hand on my hips.

"Right. Surry' if I'm snappin' achta' we pulled an all nighter' tryin' t' figure out where Loki, is." She explained.

"And?" I demanded.

She sighed heavily on the other end, of the phone.

"He's in Germany. We just got a Quin-jet, and we're headed there. Want us to swing by Stark tower, and pick ya up?" She offered.

I glanced at Tony, who was shaking his head.

"No thanks. We'll meet you there." I said, and clicked the 'end' button.

"Get the suit ready. I, have to go put on my Uniform." I ordered.

He smirked, nodded, and dashed to get the Mark 13.

I shook my head, as I walked over to my bag.

Opening the clasp, and pulling out the neatly folded Catsuit, for once I was happy to the see damned thing.

"Germany, eh?" I thought aloud.

..

I was in the black suit now, and I was pulling on the gloves, when Stark came in, fully encased in the Iron Man suit.

"You ready, Mission Impossible?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes." I looked at the red and gold armor.

"That thing have enough juice, to get us to Germany?" I asked.

"Yep! JARVIS was charging it all night, so we've got 200% power." Tony explained.

I raised my eyebrows, and hopped off of my barstool.

"Well then. I'd say, we're good to go." I noted.

I walked over to the suit, and jumped on his back, latching my arms around his neck.

"Not choking you, am I?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Not through the armor, Kid. Now, you better hold on tight. Germany's a long ways from here." He said, walking onto the launching pad.

"I'm good, Stark." I reassured him.

..

"Kid, be on high alert." Stark said over the Com unit.

"We almost there?" I asked.

"No, we are here. Looks like Capsicle's got his workout for the Day." Tony noted.

I looked down and saw, in the middle of the square, were to figures fighting.

"Gimme a sec, this'll be AWESOME!" Tony laughed, doing something with the Hardwiring, of the SHIELD Quin-jet.

I raised an eyebrow.

One of the figures, was Obviously Captain Rogers, judging by the Red White and Blue color pattern.

But the other...

My breath hitched, and my heart sped.

"You alright?" Tony asked.

"Fine." I answered.

"Heeere we go!" I heard a beep, and soon after, A hard rock song was playing.

"Agent Romanov. Ya miss me?" He asked.

I could literally HEAR, Natasha's eyeroll.

The second figure, wore a Horned helm...Loki.

Tony held a hand out, and shot Loki with one of the thrusters, just as we touched down, on firm ground.

"AH!" Loki groaned, being sent flying backwards, and hitting the small of his back, on stone steps.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Tony said.

Loki raised his hands in surrender, and in a small flash, all of his armor was gone.

"Good move." Tony noted.

I jumped off his back, and walked over to Loki.

"Mister Stark." Steve said, sounding winded.

"Captain." Tony said over his shoulder.

I stared at the Norse God of Mischief.

He smirked at me.

I heard the Quin-jet land, and a pair of footsteps pounded against the stones.

"Ursula!" Elsa yelled, reaching me.

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Ursula." He repeated my name.

I held back the blush.

"I'm refraining from slapping you." I warned him.

"Why?" He whispered.

"I don't know." I said.

"Urs!" Elsa grabbed my arm, and yanked me away.

"You inSANE?!" She asked.

I glared at her, and she took a step back.

"Ok, wrong choice o' words. But seriously, he's dangerous!" She said.

"He's IN danger." I said.

"How can you POSSIBLY-...oh." She sighed heavily.

"Later." Was all I said, before helping running to meet up with Natasha.

..

We boarded the Quin-Jet, and Loki was silent.

I was leaning up against a piece of metal, and Elsa as fiddling with a Parachute.

Tony and Steve, weren't getting along.

"You owe me 20 bucks." I told Elsa.

She glanced at the two.

"They still may work it out!" She said.

"No. No they won't." I said, shaking my head.

'BANG!" A clap of thunder rang from outside the jet, and lightning flashed.

"Where's THIS coming from?" Natasha asked.

Loki looked TERRIFIED, as he sunk down into his seat.

"What's the matter? Scared, of a little Lightning?" Steve asked.

"I'm not OVERLY fond of what follows." He said.

Tony, Elsa, and I exchanged a glance.

'THUMP!' Something hit the top of the Quin-Jet, and it scared Loki even more.

"What. Is. It?!" I demanded.

He glanced up at me.

Moments later, I heard Steve yell, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The door of the Jet opened, and a Armored Figure landed on the flat metal.

He was blonde, and had a hammer...THOR.

Elsa and I gawked at each other.

Tony attempted to attack Thor, but the God of Thunder sent him flying backwards, into Steve.

He grabbed Loki, and flew back out of the Jet.

"AAAND then there's that guy." Tony said.

"Another Asgardian?" Nat asked.

"That guy's a friendly?" Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony moved towards the door.

"Stark! We need a plan of attack!" Steve hollered.

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony said, and with that, he flew after Thor.

"...DAMMIT, STARK!" I yelled, and ran after him.

"AGENT LEWIS, WAIT!" Steve tried to get me, but I had already jumped.


	7. VII - Elsa

**Elsa's PoV**

I soar through the air doing spins and flip, just feeling the cool air whipping through my hair. I giggle uncontrollably.

"OH YEAH!" I scream in joy, laughing my ass off, hair whipping against my googles.

I do a fancy tornado twirl (where you spin like a tornado, duh), watching the sky grow yet darker.

"Agent Scotts, please stop pretending to be a ballerina, and hurry and get to the Helicarrier." I detect a note of sourness on the word 'ballerina' from Tasha.

"You always be ruinin' me fun!" I humph, annoyed.

"Just get to base."

I just blow a raspberry into the wind, and crank up brightness on my glowing hands, transferring it to my entire body. I am now a glowing beacon of white light.

I decided to have a bit of fun, and manipulate a glowing force field into the shapes of two angel wings, sprouting from my back. I will them to flap like wings as i soar, and they do.

I fly like a little birdie for a while, until i start to get tired and hitch a ride in the plane.

"Agent Scotts." Fury acknowledges my arrival to the Bridge.

"Do i get to learn about this or i need to read yer mind?" I ask.

"Agent Coulson." Phil hands me a tablet.

"Thanks, Phil."

"Couldn't you have just asked Agent Lewis about all of this? I was telling you both, before you clocked out." Fury snips.

"Don't want to." I shrug, reading through the Avengers Initiative files.

"So i get to work with a living legend, a guy who suffers from severe multi-personality disorder, a egomaniacal genius, possibly a previously believed fake god, and my three best friends." I ask

"Yes, if that's how you want to put it." Fury shrugs, turning to his screen.

I turn invisible, enjoying the ability to scare someone out of their skin.

"Elsa, wherever you are, im going to meet Captain Rogers on the deck. You coming?" Tasha says, bored.

"Comin'!" I exclaim, from my spot as an invisible couch potato. I follow her, still invisible, but now floating a few inches off the steel grating of the stairs.

Everyone started talking and blah blah blah

"You might want to go inside now, its about to become hard to breathe." Nat chuckles.

"They want me in a pressurised metal container?" Bruce asks, shocked.

He and Steve move to the edge, and watch the turbines come out of the water.

"Oh no, this is much worse!" Bruce laughs.

I wait until they've walked away from the edge to reveal myself.

"Hey lads!" I chirp, appearing by them.

"You probably shouldn't do that..." Steve reprimands me.

"Oh please." Nat snorts, totally out of character. "Don't you feel super calm? Like the ship could blow up right now, and you could think rationally?"

"Now that she mentions it..." Steve says.

"Hello, Agent." Dr. Banner pipes up.

I skip over to the edge, taking a peek over. The turbines are completely out of the water now.

I move my heels to the edge.

"Bye lads!" I smile, and spread my arms, letting myself fall over the edge.

"Holy!" Steve shouts, running for the edge, closely followed by Banner.

I laugh as i fall, my perfect ballerina's bun coming out. I twist into a dive, before pulling up. (If you haven't figured it out already, my hands are glowing).

"Yippee!" I giggle, shoot up past the startled faces of Steve and Bruce. I see Nat grinning behind them. I do air-flips until i land on the deck. I stick my landing (like in gymnastics) then take a bow.

"Wha-" Steve stutters.

"Blown away? I be somethin' special, eh?"

I hear Tasha mutter under her breath. "Understatement of the century."

"I heard that!" I exclaim indignantly. "Tell Soul-less im in my cabin. I want to hear how her Stark recruitment mission went!"

"Do it yourself. You're the one with a telepathy projection range of a six mile radius!" Nat snarks.

I turn invisible, a habit when I'm tired. So much easier to not be there, even though you should be there, if you get what i mean.

"Who is she?" Steve asks, wide eyed.

"She wasn't in the files?" Nat asks.

"Nope! Neither was Soul-less! I guess we were last minute." I could tell my disembodied voice spooked the Captain.

"It would be nice if you made the effort to be visible."

"But that's such an energy eater!" I moan

"Then be visible, introduce yourself, then go back to scaring new recruit's with your disembodied voice!" Nat snaps.

"Touchy." I smirk. I turn visible again, energy throughly sapped. I haven't slept since before the Banner recruitment mission.

"Agent Elsa Scotts, at your service. Codename MindBender. My partner is Agent Lewis, you'll probably meet Soul-less soon." I yawn. "Im tired, so-" i my visible form starts to flicker like a broken hologram. "Goodnight." I float off towards my room, flickering in and out of visibility.


	8. VIII - Ursula

**Ursula's Pov**

While I was plummeting through the air, at top speed, I attempted to locate Thor and Loki.

There was a cliff side, where I saw to figures.

They were the to "Brothers" I was looking for.

I changed the direction I was falling in, and braced myself for the landing.

I would NOT be noticed.

I was already going to be in deep shit, for jumping out of the Quin-Jet.

I tuck-and-rolled, and hit a rock, back first.

I bit the inside of my cheek, to refrain from yelling in pain.

Something had snapped, I felt it.

"Dammit." I breathed.

I heard footsteps, and became silent.

"We played together. We fought TOGETHER! Do you remember non of that?" Thor bellowed.

Loki had walked down, and was near to where I was.

He looked pained.

"I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of YOUR greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I who was, and SHOULD be King!" Loki snarled.

"So you take the world I love, as Recompense for you imagined slights? No, the Earth is under MY protection, Loki-"

"HAH! And your doing a MARVELOUS job with that! The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you Idly fret! I mean to rule them! As why should I not?" Loki said.

"You think yourself above them." Thor smiled bitterly.

"...well yes." Loki said.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, Brother. The throne would suit you ill." Thor said.

Loki hissed, and looked off to the side...the side where I was.

He saw me, and looked stunned for a moment.

"RA!" He hit Thor's chest, and stormed back up the hill.

I watched him, and Thor followed.

I could move...alright, my back wasn't broken...but I had injured myself.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I whiled it-" Loki started.

"Who showed you, this power? Who controls the Would-be-King?" Thor asked.

"I am a King!" Loki stated.

"NOT HERE!" Thor took ahold of Loki's shoulders.

"YOU GIVE UP THE TESSERACT, YOU GIVE UP THE POISONOUS DREAM!...and you come home!" Thor looked pained now.

Loki chuckled.

"I don't have it." He shrugged.

Thor growled, let go of Loki, and grabbed Mjolnir.

"You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off, I know not where." Loki was smirking.

Thor pointed the hammer at Loki.

"You listen well Brother-" before he could finish, Tony swooped in, and grabbed him.

"...I'm listening." Loki said.

I let out a moan of pain, and allowed myself to breathe again.

I heard footsteps, and felt a figure beside me.

"Why, are you here? Are you truly this Stubborn, sweet Lady?" He asked.

I opened my eyes.

"...yes. I was curious...and was doing my job." I sighed.

"You seem to have nearly fractured your spine..."

"Oh, so you're a Doctor now?" I asked.

He rolled his beautiful green eyes.

"No. But, it is quite obvious." He touched my shoulder, slightly.

"Why do you care?" I spat, my inner redhead coming out again.

"Who is to say, that I do care?!" He growled.

"Your energy. You feel worried." I noted.

"You are an Energy user?" He asked.

"No. I'm far more dangerous. My best friend, however, is an Empath. I guess she rubbed off on me."

"That, is an impossibility. He smirked.

"You are no Empath...you have gifts, that deal with Mental states."

"How the HELL, do you know that?!" I demanded.

"In your eyes. You are haunted, by your gift. You are hanging onto your sanity, by the slightest of threads. And, you can cause Insanity." He said.

"Most people say I am already insane." I smirked.

He laughed.

"Sweet, I do know Insanity. You, are nearly there, but not quite yet."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"...are YOU Insane?" I asked.

He laughed again.

"Most everybody believes so." He smiled, darkly.

I touched his cheek.

"Insanity, doesn't bother me." I whispered.


End file.
